With development of the Internet technology, multimedia information (e.g., pictures, animations, videos, etc.) is widely applied. For example, a user can release multimedia information on a social network site for information interaction with other users. To enhance the beautification effects of the multimedia information and satisfy individual requirements of the user on the multimedia information, the user often uses a professional multimedia processing tool (e.g., Photoshop) to perform special effect processing on the multimedia information, including fuzzification processing, toning processing, etc. A multimedia processing tool, however, often only processes the multimedia information according to user operations and cannot automatically perform special effect processing on the multimedia information according to an actual attribute status of the multimedia information (e.g., temperature and humidity of an environment associated with the multimedia information), or other status information of the multimedia information (e.g., a current position), which results in limited flexibility and limited intelligence of multimedia processing.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for multimedia processing.